Darian Sollaway (The Defenders)
Darian Sollaway (Michelle Lombardo) is a villainess from "Nevada v. Senator Harper", episode 1.05 of The Defenders (airdate October 20, 2010). She was a cabana employee who was shown in the episode's opening enlisting the services of lawyer Pete Kaczmarek, facing charges of larceny, battery with intent, and assault against customer Warren Cargill. In her initial meeting with Pete, Darian detailed how she had attacked Warren in self-defense after he touched her inappropriately, and took his wallet from him in an attempt to get the money he owed her for her services when he refused to pay. The meeting also had Darian beginning to flirt with Pete, as shown through her suggestively positioning herself with Pete as she demonstrated how the attack went. Pete took on Darian's case and went with her to trial, where ADA Boyd Sneed added the charge of assault with a deadly weapon due to Darian using her stilletto high heel to kick Warren, which in turn punctured Warren's lung. Pete was able to convince Judge Reyes to drop the assault and battery charges, ultimately getting Darian a plea deal guaranteeing only thirty days in jail. Afterwards, Darian hugged Pete and asked him out for dinner, leading to a tryst between Darian and Pete. After the tryst, as Pete prepared to leave, he stumbled across multiple credit cards and a credit card skimmer in a dresser drawer, leading him to realize Darian's true nature as a villainous thief. In addition to multiple acts of credit card theft, Pete also uncovered Darian's plan to steal a valuable 1985 Chicago Bears Super Bowl ring from an upcoming sports memorabilia auction. This also revealed the true nature of the altercation between her and Warren Cargill, as he had actually caught her trying to steal the key card needed to access the room where the ring was stored from his wallet and attacked her in response. After leaving Darian's place, Pete informed his law partner Nick Morelli about the situation, with Nick (in addition to scolding Pete for sleeping with a client) reminding Pete that client-lawyer confidentiality prevented him from telling the police about Darian's plan. Later on, Pete returned to Darian's apartment, informing her that he'd uncovered her criminal actions and advising her as her lawyer and friend not to go through with the heist, stating that she was better than her criminal lifestyle. In response, Darian adamantly proclaimed that she wasn't, while also attempting to shame Pete as a hypocrite for the fact that he defended "rapists and murderers" while she stole from rich people with "lots of insurance". Darian then attempted to convince Pete (to no avail) to start over with her, and when Pete threatened to report to the police if she went through with stealing the ring, the villainess declared that she would have him disbarred if he did before ordering him to leave. Darian's heist was stopped thanks to Nick having their assistant Zoey Waters retrieve the ring at the presale, though the two later discovered that Darian had retaliated by breaking into their law office and stealing money from their safe. Before leaving with her ill-gotten gains, Darian left behind a note for Pete thanking him for caring about her and apologizing for how things ended between them, while also claiming she had taken the money as a way to help her recover from losing him. Gallery Darian Sollaway Trial.png Darian Sollaway Reveal.png Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Excessively Violent Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini